


Forever

by ShipsAreSparksOfLife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/pseuds/ShipsAreSparksOfLife
Summary: Maggie has gone through something that will change change both of their lives forever.OrAlex and Maggie can get through everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anyhting in a while so be kind. Thanks to the best beta to ever beta PerfectTwo96. 
> 
> Tw: Mention of rape

“Don't walk away from this.”

“It feels like you left already.”

“I love you too much to stay.”

Alex looks up when Maggie speaks those words. Maggie is her partner, her lover, her world. Now more than ever Alex needs to make sure she knows how important she is to her. Maggie goes for the door to leave but Alex catches her by the arm, stumbling of the stool, the alcohol in her system not helping with the situation.

Alex wraps her hand gently around Maggie's wrist, pulling her close and kissing her forehead gently. Her eyes are stinging with tears. Maggie lets herself be held by Alex's strong arms. She enjoys the soft embrace while it lasts, it may be the last time she can appreciate the strong and reassuring hold of Alex.

Maggie disentangles herself from Alex and wipes angrily at her cheeks where tears have been streaming down. She steps away from Alex and turns around facing the door.

“Please just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it,” Alex stammers, afraid that if Maggie passes the door she wouldn’t come back.

“Al, none of this is your fault,” her voice is so soft it surprises them both. Maggie again walks towards the open door before turning around.

“Then why are you leaving me?”

“To protect you.”

“From what?”

Maggie looks down, not quite able to look at Alex's eyes. She has come to love her hazel eyes, she gets lost in them, they hold such power over her, bring her such comfort. But now? Now she can't look at her, because she is so sure she would find anger and disappointment. But when she does, she finds none of that in Alex's soft eyes, she finds the usual care, she finds love, she finds forever. “From me, I can't be any good for you, not anymore” Maggie's voice wavers as a sob breaks free.

Alex takes a step towards her, Maggie moves back, Alex stops and reaches for Maggie's hand instead. Alex plays with the ring on Maggie's left hand and lets out a humourless chuckle. “It was the most beautiful day of my life,” Alex lets out, tracing patterns on Maggie's hand with her thumb. The day they got married they thought they had forever.

“I'm not that person anymore,” Maggie says retrieving her hand like she's been burned. Alex shakes her head because no this can't be happening, not to them. They were happy. Until something shifted between them. It was right after Maggie had been kidnapped by a very human psychopath.

It was kind of ironic, Maggie thought, that even in her line of work it was the same species as hers that had taken a part of her. Something had changed inside of her, she felt so broken.

“You're the same badass, smart, and beautiful woman I married all those years ago. God you're so beautiful,” Alex says her voice cracking on the last word.

She had noticed, of course she had. She knew her wife, and her wife didn't normally flinch every time Alex tried to touch her. She knew that no matter what had happened during the day her nerdy jokes always made her smile. She knew that their intimacy was a very important part of their relationship. The fact that they hadn't had sex in over a month was beyond strange.

Alex had watched for the past few weeks as Maggie became a shell of the person she used to be. She talked to her less, she barely even kissed her anymore. Alex was just so worried about her wife.

“I can't talk about it, Ally I can't,” Maggie lets out, her body wracking with sobs. She collapses to the floor, Alex approaches her tentatively and kneels before her she cradles Maggie's head to her chest rocking her. “Then you don't have to but please stay, please,” Alex pleads. And Maggie must feel and see how lost and desperate Alex is.

They stay on the floor in each other's arms for a while, just enjoying the closeness. Alex relishes in the feeling, she had missed being so close to Maggie. She caresses Maggie's arm softly. She holds her through her sobs and rocks her gently.

After a while, Alex carries an almost sleeping Maggie to their bed and puts her down delicately. She seeks consent before taking Maggie's henley off and Maggie stops Alex's movements, very much awake now. She quickly sits up backing against the headboard, wrapping her arms around herself. “Hey it's alright. I'll leave you to change alone okay? Call for me when you’re done,” Alex supplies out, gently patting Maggie's leg. Alex exits the bedroom and goes to brush her teeth in the bathroom.

After a few moments, Maggie's voice echoes throughout the house and Alex quickly makes her way back to her. She doesn't see Maggie's bruised ribs and the fading scratches on her lower stomach. Just like every night for the past month, Maggie is situated on the far edge of the queen-sized bed. However, Alex does notice the fresh tears in Maggie's eyes.

Alex sits on the bed far enough from Maggie so she doesn't startle her. “Mags, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Alex asks with so much care in her voice it brings new tears to Maggie's eyes. Maggie nods her head yes as she lays on her side facing away from Alex.

Alex lays on her side of the bed and puts her hand in the middle of the bed leaving it out to Maggie to decide if she wants to hold onto her.

After what feels like hours, Maggie finally speaks, she is lying flat on her back and her voice sounds sleepy. “You remember when I was abducted?” Maggie asks. Alex grasps at nothing at the memory. She exhales out a heavy breath before speaking, “Yeah of course I remember, I thought I lost you.”

Maybe she had lost some part of Maggie, even if she had come back physically. Maybe she had lost her wife the moment she had been taken. 

“Ally what he did, it wasn't just torture, he took something from me,” Maggie feels the shift in the atmosphere as Alex understands what happened. As Maggie expected, Alex is boiling with rage and raw anger. “Did he, did he-” Alex wants to asks “Did he violate you,” but the words are stuck in her throat. Her first reaction is to go and look for the bastard but her wife needs her by her side more than she needs the guy to suffer.

“I'm so sorry Mags I'm so sorry,” she repeats it over and over. She is, she is sorry she didn't find her sooner. She could have saved her from him. She didn't. “You are perfect Maggie, you hear me? You're the strongest person I know, we're going to get through this,” Alex tells her, voice cracking with emotion.

Maggie sits up and Alex does the same. Alex lets Maggie initiate contact, she doesn't want to overstep, Maggie doesn't reach out to her. Maggie brings her knees to her chest. “You don't think I'm broken?” she asks Alex, sounding so small, breaking Alex’s heart.

“Of course not, you're perfect, you're okay now, you're my everything no matter what you've been through, you're my forever,” Maggie's eyes light up at the mention of forever. She flops down in Alex's lap and hugs her tight.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both knew they didn't have forever to fix this. Alex was sure of one thing, that she would support Maggie through everything. She would remind her everyday that she loves her and finds her perfect. Alex would devote her life to her, because Maggie deserved nothing but utter support.

Maggie held onto Alex like she was her lifeline, her reason to still be breathing no matter what had happened to her. Her wife was her rock and she knew now that Alex wouldn't leave, no matter how broken she felt. 

They fall asleep tangled together. Alex calms Maggie when she wakes up with a start and she whispers soothing words until she falls back asleep. Maggie lets herself be held and falls back asleep listening to Alex's heartbeat.

They love each other and for now it has to be enough. They didn't have forever but they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksfor reading! Please leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
